Solo una vida
by Guadha-Okidoqii
Summary: Cuando el mismo Satanás viene en tu busca, con la determinación de llevarte al mundo de los muertos, ¿Será que tu alma logrará seducir al Ángel que te ha abandonado para poder volver al cielo? ¿O será Satanás el que te seduzca primero y caigas en cuerpo, mente y alma frente a él?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo beteado por Mimi Afterhours de Betas FFAD.  
**** groups/betasffaddiction/**

_Este fic va dedicado a mis hermanas del alma Nora & Joselin :3 & tambien agradezco el apoyo de mi Beta Mimi ya que soy nueva en esto y ella me ha animado a continuar con la historia_

* * *

Cuando el mismo Satanás viene en tu busca, con la determinación de llevarte al mundo de los muertos, y arrastrar tu alma al purgatorio, al fuego vivo y llameante del infierno, para que así pagues tu condena... ¿Será que tu alma logrará seducir al Ángel que te ha abandonado para poder volver al cielo? ¿O será Satanás el que te seduzca primero y caigas en cuerpo, mente y alma frente a él?

* * *

Capítulo I

Mi mente vagaba a través de los edificios que estaban enfrente y pensaba, "¿acaso habrá algo más repugnante y aburrido que el señor Banner?", no claro que no, me seguiría preguntando cómo pudo conseguir mujer. Bueno, tiene que haber algo de cierto en ese dicho que tanto dice mi hermana, "La suerte de la fea, la bonita la desea" o bien en este caso sería Feo, o a lo mejor aplico lo de "verbo mata carita", ya que dudaba que con su físico pudiera hacer algo, era calvo y gordo y no pasaba de un metro setenta y cinco de estatura, y para mí eso ya era algo alto…

—Isabella, ya que está muy interesada en la clase, ¿me podría volver a repetir lo que le conteste respecto a la pregunta de Jessica? —Me reprendió y me dirigió esa mirada de las que dicen "Si las miradas mataran"… y en la otra esquina del aula como de costumbre la maldita de Jessica, aún no sé qué tiene en mi contra, espero nada más, que por mi buena salud mental no sea lesbiana y quiera conmigo, pero la verdad lo dudo, con eso de que es la más cusca del instituto.

—Lo siento señor Banner, pero no logre oír la pregunta de la compañera —contesté con esa voz dulzona que hago para aparentar que me importa.

—La oiría si prestara más atención aquí en el salón en vez de estar observando esos edificios, señorita Swan — A veces siento que no merezco nada de esto, hasta llego a pensar si mi madre alcohólica, al decirme que era solo una simple basura, tenía solo un poco de verdad.

—Lo siento, no volverá a pasar.

Y esas fueron mis últimas palabras en la clase de Biología. Ahora me dirigía hacia el baño de la segunda planta del colegio, era el único en donde estos parásitos llamados alumnos no entraban, eran los baños que estaban totalmente jodidos, y por consecuencia fuera de servicio.

Al ver mi reflejo en el espejo, odié mi existencia, odié a mis padres, odié a mi hermana, odié este purgatorio llamado escuela, odié a todos. Esa cara que estaba frente a mí no era más que la del mal, mis cicatrices en las cejas, la señal de advertencia, mis demonios internos me volvían a atacar… vida o muerte, muerte o vida…

Una vez más, mis ideas retorcidas vagaban en mi mente, y también llevar a cabo mi decisión, ¿pero como poder tomar una decisión cuando no puedes detener ese impulso?... Es una batalla, en la cual soy un simple peón, y al final, a pesar de combatir, siempre saldré perdiendo, entonces, ¿Para qué luchar si siempre pierdes y además amas hacerlo? Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, con una decisión tomada, y con ella, el camino de mi vida estaba más que escrito.

_¿Y que tal les parecio? Se aceptan sugerencias y/o tomatazos. Ya saben dejenme un Reviews :3 Nos vemos en la Proxima & si lo se esta cortito pero dependiendo sii les parecio bueno el proximo cap estara mas largo ._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo beteado por Mimi Afterhours de Betas FFAD.  
**** groups/betasffaddiction/**

_Este fic va dedicado a mis hermanas del alma Nora & Joselin :3 & tambien agradezco el apoyo de mi Beta Mimi ya que soy nueva en esto y ella me ha animado a continuar con la historia._

_Cuando el mismo Satanás viene en tu busca, con la determinación de llevarte al mundo de los muertos, y arrastrar tu alma al purgatorio, al fuego vivo y llameante del infierno, para que así pagues tu condena... ¿Será que tu alma logrará seducir al Ángel que te ha abandonado para poder volver al cielo? ¿O será Satanás el que te seduzca primero y caigas en cuerpo, mente y alma frente a él?_

* * *

_Capitulo anterior:_

_**Una vez más, mis ideas retorcidas vagaban en mi mente, y también llevar a cabo mi decisión, ¿pero como poder tomar una decisión cuando no puedes detener ese impulso?... Es una batalla, en la cual soy un simple peón, y al final, a pesar de combatir, siempre saldré perdiendo, entonces, ¿Para qué luchar si siempre pierdes y además amas hacerlo? Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, con una decisión tomada, y con ella, el camino de mi vida estaba más que escrito.**_

* * *

Capítulo 2

Ahora, mientras caminaba por los pasillos, mi patética cara había desaparecido dando paso a esa chispa en mis ojos y esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Extrañaba esta yo, aquella Isabella que intenté aparentar por mucho tiempo, era solo la sombra de mi verdadera alma.

Visualicé a tres casas más, mi cárcel, en ella estaría de seguro mi madre ahogada en el alcohol hasta más no poder, mi hermana Rosalie follando con un desconocido y mi padre drogado, y por supuesto yo, una adicta al dolor y renegada social, viéndolo de esta manera, ninguno de nosotros éramos normales.

—¡Hey! Bella, Bella, espérame. ¿Por qué tan deprisa mujer?

Antes de voltearme para ver quien había gritado mi nombre, reconocí esa voz chillante y molesta que sintiera la necesidad de arrancarme los oídos, pero siendo mi amiga, supongo que tenía que tolerar ese detalle de Alice. Se me hacía demasiado raro, a decir verdad, como esa hiperactividad y energía, por no hablar de su molesta voz, fueran de una persona por debajo del metro cincuenta, con apariencia de duende y ese cabello largo de color negro azabache con mechones rojizos. Nadie más que Alice.

—Sabes que tengo que apurarme para intentar poner orden en mi casa, a parte, ¿qué mierda haces por acá?, Alice —le grité reanudando mi camino hacia mi casa.

—Espera, Bells no es la manera de hablarle a tu amiga, además, vine porque supongo que necesitarás ayuda para levantar a tu madre. ¡Oh! y echar al novio en turno de tu hermanita… enserio, a veces me pongo a pensar que si cobrara por cada cogida que tiene al día, ya sería millonaria. Y también para irnos al trabajo juntas, ya sabes cómo es Demetri a la hora de llegar, si fuera por mí, a ese hijo de puta ya le hubiera cortado esas manos, haber si así se las guarda para él solito y no intenta manosearte a cada oportunidad, querida —A veces Alice hablaba demasiado rápido en tan poco tiempo… supongo que era su don, por así decirlo.

—Si es así, muchas gracias, pero eso sí desgraciada, nada de intentar follarte a mi hermana, aún tengo pesadillas cuando te descubrí masturbándote en mi baño con la fotografía de mi hermana. ¡Puaj! Así que por favor controla tu libido —la acusé mientras abría la puerta de mi casa.

—Lo intentaré, te lo juro —respondió Alice a mi amenaza mordiéndose el labio inferior, para después chupárselo.

Al entrar, como siempre mi madre tirada en el pasillo, mientras en la cocina se podía visualizar a Rosalie follando con Peter, el nuevo vecino.

—Renée vamos, vete a tu habitación, anda Renée apúrate, no tengo tu tiempo para andar levantándote —le dije a mi madre, mientras veía como vomitaba sobre la vieja alfombra.

* * *

_¿Y que tal les parecio? Se aceptan sugerencias y/o tomatazos. Ya saben dejenme un Reviews :3 Nos vemos en la Proxima & si lo se esta cortito pero dependiendo sii les parecio bueno el proximo cap estara mas largo._


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo beteado por Mimi Afterhours de Betas FFAD.  
**** groups/betasffaddiction/**

* * *

_Este fic va dedicado a mis hermanas del alma Nora & Joselin :3 & tambien agradezco el apoyo de mi Beta Mimi ya que soy nueva en esto y ella me ha animado a continuar con la historia._

_Tan bien tengo que acalrar guapotes que esta historia sera de capitulos cortos (: & bien quisiera agradecer a las que siguen esta historia & principalmente a kpatycullen Guapa muchas gracias por tus dos primeros Reviews (: Bueno & sin mas que decir & para no seguir aburriendo aqui el capitulo:_

* * *

_**Cuando el mismo Satanás viene en tu busca, con la determinación de llevarte al mundo de los muertos, y arrastrar tu alma al purgatorio, al fuego vivo y llameante del infierno, para que así pagues tu condena... ¿Será que tu alma logrará seducir al Ángel que te ha abandonado para poder volver al cielo? ¿O será Satanás el que te seduzca primero y caigas en cuerpo, mente y alma frente a él?**_

* * *

_Capitulo Anterior:_

_Al entrar, como siempre mi madre tirada en el pasillo, mientras en la cocina se podía visualizar a Rosalie follando con Peter, el nuevo vecino._

_—Renée vamos, vete a tu habitación, anda Renée apúrate, no tengo tu tiempo para andar levantándote —le dije a mi madre, mientras veía como vomitaba sobre la vieja alfombra._

* * *

Capítulo III

—No tienes derecho de hablarme así mosquita muerta, así me agradeces por dejarte vivir aquí, en vez que te bote a la calle como la perra que eres.

—Calla Renée, cálla tu maldita boca de una puta vez, no hagas que me olvide que eres mi madre —exploté gritándole a mi madre.

—Eso es lo único que te faltaba pequeña putita, tenía razón tu padre, tú eres nuestra puta maldición personal, Dios nos castigo contigo —. Y una vez más Renée se ponía histérica y decía esos insultos tan repetidos hacia mí.

—Renée ven vamos, estás demasiado borracha, te cargaré.

Alice contestó para que yo evitara explotar más de lo permitido.

—Bien arrástrame ahí, quiero mi podrida cama y dejar de ver a la mugrosa esta —decía mi madre mientras era subida arrastrada hacia su recámara.

Bien una menos. Ahora, la única que restaba por controlar era Rosalie.

Lo primero que pude apreciar al entrar a la cocina fue a mi hermana arriba de la mesa y, entre sus piernas Peter, dándole según a los gritos de Rose su mejor sexo oral.

—Rose, vete a hacer tus porquerías en tu cuarto.

— ¡Ah! Peter, sigue, sígueme jodiendo con esa lengua fantástica.

—Rosalie por una maldita vez en tu vida hazme caso, lárgate a tu cuarto o te juro que tu nuevo amiguito no tendrá con que follarte más al rato, querida. — Solté aquellas palabras, mientras en mis manos descansaba un cuchillo.

—Bells, Bells, contrólate mujer, mira, tu hermana jodera en su cuarto, ¿no es así Rosalie? —Mientras Alice retiraba el cuchillo de mi mano decía aquello para tranquilizarme.

Y en ese momento mis monstros personificados hacían acto de presencia, mi mente quedo en blanco, veía colores que nunca antes se me habrían ocurrido, convulsión tras convulsión, después de eso, arañazos en todo lo que encontrara en mi camino y gritos proviniendo de mi garganta se oían por toda la casa, y se podían comparar con el llanto de un animal herido. Solo podía observar como Peter salía huyendo de la casa, y cómo Rosalie huía hacia las escaleras y mientras tanto Alice buscaba algo que no alcancé a percibir en la gaveta de la alacena. Y yo aún sentía como era quemada viva, sentía cómo era desgarrada por dentro, mientras animales oscuros y esos demonios empezaban a arrancar mis extremidades, el cabello, hasta mi misma piel. Ya no podía ver, ni oír, debido a que esos perros de ocho patas y dos grandes lenguas color rojo fuego se las habían tragado.

Después solo sentí un pinchazo tranquilizador y luego… todo desapareció.

* * *

_& bien ¿Que tal les parecio? Se aceptan sugerencias &/o tomatazos_


End file.
